mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Brosnahan
Joseph Patrick William Brosnahan '''(Born October 8th 2002 in Australia) '''Nashville Tennessee In Mock Election USA Is a Long time Presidential Candidate And has Ran around 6 - 8 Times for President. Life Story Joseph Brosnahan Grew up in Rural Nashville Tennessee With His Parents Living on a Farm and Helping Deliver Fresh Produce to Supermarkets Nearby. ''' Currently Tennessee is In Drought and He Needs Urgent Help from the U.S Government to Help Deliver Drought Relief for Him and His Water Supply. the Water Supply Flowing at the J. Percy Priest Dam is Drying out. And there are already 2/3rds of Tennessee that are in Drought. Nashville is Populated to 671,374 People. '''Religion Joseph Brosnahan Born to a Baptist Christian Family In Nashville Hospital on October 7th 2002 at 2:35AM (October 8th 2002 to a Baptist Christian Family in Geelong Hospital West Geelong Victoria in Real Life) ' ' Political Views Conservative Moderate or Socialist on these Views Gun Control -''' Moderate '''Guns Should Only be Used to Hunt for Animals And Other Wildlife to Hunt and Eat than Kill People. Same Sex Marriage - '''Moderate Conservative - '''Marriage is Between a Man and a Woman. But I Also Believe that Everyone has the Right to Be Married differently. Immigration - '''Moderate Conservative - '''I Think Immigration is a Bad thing. Especially Illegal Immigrants. They Bring in Crime. They Bring in Drugs. They are Evil! They Cause Terrorism. But Immigrants that are Innocent and Didn't Cause a Crime. Deserve to Live in the United States with a Visa Abortion - 'Socialist - '''I Believe Women has the Right to Choose and the Government should not to Interfere with Women's Bodies. ' '''Homosexuals - '''Moderate Conservative - 'I Believe that Same Sex Marriage Couples should Have their own Choice on when they Would Have Intercourse. But What i Disagree Homosexuals is People Sending Inappropriate Pictures to Other Boys or Girls sending Pictures to other Girls. ' 'Drugs - '''Conservative - '''Drugs should Be Criminalised and Also Should be In the List of the Death Penalty. ' '''Climate Change - '''Socialist - '''I Believe Climate Change is Real! We Need to Act on What us Humans Have Done to the Planet Recently And Invest in Green Energy by 2030! And Also. Water. Wasting Water is a Huge Problem. A Study shows if you Waste Water. Water will be Gone by the Year I Turn 30. We Need to Act FAST! Capital Punishment - 'Conservative - '''I Believe We Should Keep the Death Penalty For People Who Have Caused Heinous Crimes such as Rapists. Child Predators. Murderers. Human Traffickers. Drug Traffickers. Religious Hate Slurs. Cultural Hate Slurs. People that Do Discrimination Against Disabled People. People Who Keep watching Teen and Adult Pornography. People Who Bash Elderly People and Even Younger or older Women. ' '''Divorce - Socialist - I Believe That Couples who Currently Have a Bad Marriage Should Fill in the Divorce Papers Immediately. ''' (Note This is No Joke) When My Mother Married My Father in 2003. My Mum Refused to Be Married in a Catholic Church and She Also Refused to Make Me Baptized in a Catholic Church. '''She has been a Single Mother Since 2006 And Has Changed Back to Her Maiden Name Bampfield Stem Cell Research -''' Socialist - 'I Believe Scientists Around the World Are Doing a Good Job for Stem Cell Research. And it is Still Going Well. They Shall Keep Doing it to Improve on our Worlds Research. ' 'Doctors Assisted Suicide - '''Socialist - '''I Believe Very Very Sick Patients Who Have Been Sick for Half of there Life Should Have the Right to Have Assisted Suicide At there Hospital. ' 'Prostitution - '''Conservative - '''I Think Prostitutes are Acting Like the Sluts that Are in Music Videos. These Hookers and Sex Loving Donkeys Should Be Sentenced to 5 - 10 Years inprisonment. ' '''Political Issues Supportive or Opposed Partisan Gerrymandering '-' Opposed - I think Gerrymandering Shall Be Abolished. the other are More Supportive of Gerrymandering. As a U.S Labor Leader Myself. I oppose Gerrymandering. ' '''The War in Iraq - '''Opposed - '''Saddam Hussein of Iraq Did Not Possess Weapons of Mass Destruction. And Therefor the Government Should Reinstall tha Ba'ath Party Regime in Iraq ' 'The Nuclear Deal - '''Supportive - '''The Nuclear Deal With Iran is the only way to Stop a War from Happening. And Also to Defend our Persian Allies too. ' '''Regime Change Wars - '''Opposed - '''The Regime Change Wars that We Have Caused in the Past has Caused Many Terrorist Threats to Grow and Crumble these Countries to Pieces. That is Why I Want whoever is Election in S26 To End Regime Change Wars Category:People